


Duke's Arrest

by heartheldhostage



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU one-off with Duke and Nathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duke's Arrest

Duke was wiping down the bar after closing when Nathan charged through the door.

“Well, hello there Nate. Come for a nightcap, did you?”

“Shut up, Crocker, you're under arrest for assault,” Nathan growled. He spun Duke around and cuffed his hands behind his back. He then began to search Duke.

“Careful there, Barney Fife, wouldn't want you to cut yourself on something in my pocket, or worse yet, cut me,” Duke taunted.

“I guess this does call for a strip search,” Nathan growled. He grabbed Duke's arm and dragged him through the kitchen and into the bar's office where he closed and locked the door.

Even knowing he was caught with no avenue of escape, Duke couldn't resist being a smart ass, “Congrats, Nate, you finally got me on a charge that will stick.” Duke grinned after being slammed into the door. “I just wish I could do it again,” he continued taunting Nathan.

Nathan slapped Duke upside the head. “Shut up, Crocker.” He stripped Duke's clothes off, uncuffing his wrist only long enough to remove the man's shirt, and slowly turned him around in a circle as he visually inspected every inch of the man's body.

“Like what you see?” Duke smirked.

Nathan shoved Duke face first against the door and held him there with an arm across his back. “Need to do a cavity check.”

“What? What the hell, Nathan?” Duke tried to squirm away.

Nathan slapped Duke's ass hard, “That's Detective Wournos to you.” Nathan licked his finger and slid it into Duke's ass.

“Get the hell off me, Nathan!” Duke tried to push off the door, but Nathan used Duke's momentum to shove him over the arm of the couch that barely fit in the office. Nathan slapped Duke's ass harder than before.

“You're not going anywhere, Crocker, and I told you it's Detective Wournos.” He slapped Duke's ass again. “I know you've got something on you. Where is it?” Nathan returned his finger to Duke's ass pushing and twisting. He moved his other hand around Duke to his balls, teasing them with his fingers while he was searching. Then he gave them a light squeeze as he slipped a second finger into Duke's ass, pushing in and out, fast and hard.

“Damn, Nate,” Duke said breathing hard, “you should at least buy a guy dinner first.” Nathan slapped his ass even harder than before. This time he slipped three fingers into Duke's ass, pushing in and twisting roughly. “Detective Wournos, Crocker. Say it. Detective Wournos. Say it,” Nathan demanded as he rammed his fingers harder into Duke.

“Detective Wournos!” Duke cried out. Nathan removed his fingers at Duke's compliance. He ran his hands roughly over Duke's reddened ass.

“If you keep this up much longer, Detective Wournos, I'm going to come all over your hand. How are you going to explain that when I report it?” Duke mouthed off.

“No one would believe you, Crocker,” Nathan said. He pulled away from Duke, pulled Duke around the arm of the couch and sat him down hard, and slowly opened his own pants. Duke started to get up, but Nathan pushed him right back down. He put his cock to Duke's mouth.

Duke jerked his head to the side, “No way, Detective Wournos, you don't get a free fuck just because I'm in custody.”

“Fucking watch me,” Nathan growled. He grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Duke's head and forced Duke to face his cock. He pinched Duke's nose shut between the thumb and index finger of his other hand. Duke struggled as long as he could before finally gasping for air. Nathan wasted no time shoving his cock in Duke's mouth. He thrust a few times to make his point and then let go of Duke's nose and gave the man a second to breathe. Just a second though before he was thrusting again.

Nathan thrust his cock deep in Duke's mouth again and again until Duke finally gave in and, moaning, started to respond. Nathan pulled away. He dropped to his knees and took Duke's hard cock in his own mouth. He sucked hard and greedily as Duke leaned back against the couch and thrust his cock into Nathan's mouth. Nathan met his thrusts, taking all of his cock until Duke shuddered and moaned, squirting hot juices into Nathan's mouth.

Nathan shoved Duke face down on the couch and mounted him, his cock sliding easily into Duke's ass.

“Damn,” Duke moaned, “fuck me, Detective Wournos. Fuck me hard. Fuck me hard.” Duke pushed his hips backward trying to meet Nathan's thrusts.

“Beg, Crocker, beg me for it,” Nathan teased.

“Please, Detective Wournos, please fuck me harder. Harder, please. Please!”

“Shut up, Crocker,” Nathan growled. He pounded Duke's ass harder and deeper with each thrust until his own body shuddered from climax. He fell limply over Duke's body and nestled his head on Duke's shoulder.

“Am I really under arrest?” Duke grinned.

“No, Duke, I took care of it,” Nathan said. He licked Duke's neck and sucked his earlobe. “But you really do need to stop hitting these rowdy drunks so hard. Just because you can't feel it doesn't mean they can't.”

“Hey, that asshole had it coming,” Duke protested. “He was trying to manhandle my waitress.”

Nathan sat up and took the cuffs off Duke, and the two of them curled up on the couch.

“Justine was all too happy to remind him of that and threaten charges of her own,” Nathan chuckled.

“Now you see why I love that woman,” Duke grinned. He sighed and pulled Nathan closer. He watched as Nathan traced circles around his nipples and wished once again that he could feel that soft, tender touch. “You only do that when something is bothering you. Spill it, Nate.”

Nathan lowered his head and licked Duke's erect nipple. “I just wish the damn Troubles would end so you could feel me touch you the way I want to. I hate having to be so rough with you for you to get anything out of it.”

Duke gently caressed Nathan's cheek, “Is this how you want me to feel your touch?”

Nathan nodded.

Duke whispered in Nathan's ear, “I already do feel it. You touch my heart that way every day.”


End file.
